thefacefandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1 (AUS)
The Face is an Australian reality television modelling competition series, based upon the American version with the same format. This series follows three supermodel coaches,Cheyenne Tozzi, Naomi Campbell, and Nicole Trunfio as they compete with each other to find 'the face' of Fresh Effects, Olay, the number one skincare retailer in the World. The series premiered on March 18, 2014, on Fox8. Casting All applicants attempting to enter the competition were required to be female and be over the age of 18 or under the age 30 as of 1 November 2013. Applying contestants were also required to meet the minimum height requirement of 172cm. Past experience as a model was not a requisite. Those with experience as a model could not have been in any national campaign within previous five years before applying. The deadline for all applications was 22 September 2013. Episode Guide 'Episode 0: 24 Become 12' Original Airdate: 18 March 2014 'Episode 1: Game On' Original Airdate: 25 March 2014 *'Winning Team: ' Team Naomi *'Nominated for Elimination: '''Natalie Roser & Shenika Rule *'Eliminated: Natalie Roser *'''Special Guests: Jackie Frank 'Episode 2: Circus Circus' Original Airdate: 1 April 2014 *'Quit: ' Susan Yovan *'Winning Team: ' Team Cheyenne *'Nominated for Elimination: '''Brittaney Johnston & Shenika Rule *'Eliminated: Shenika Rule *'''Special Guests: 'Episode 3: Movement and Fashion' Original Airdate: 8 April 2014 *'Test Shoot Winner: ' Ruth Willmer *'Winning Team: ' Team Naomi *'Nominated for Elimination: '''Melise Williams & Olivia Donaldson *'Eliminated: Melise Williams *'''Featured photographer: *'Special Guests:' Sali Stevanja, Julie Stevanja 'Episode 4: Walk the Walk' Original Airdate: 15 April 2014 *'Test Shoot Winner: ' Yaya Deng *'Prize Winners: ' Brittaney Johnston & Sarah Tilleke *'Winning Team: ' Team Naomi *'Nominated for Elimination: '''Anouska Freedman & Yaya Deng *'Eliminated: Anouska Freedman *'''Special Guests: Gail Elliot, Steven Khalil 'Episode 5: Modelling with Men' Original Airdate: 22 April 2014 *'Test Shoot Winner: ' Yaya Deng *'Winning Team: ' Team Cheyenne *'Nominated for Elimination: '''Brittaney Johnston & Chantal Monaghan *'Eliminated: Brittaney Johnston *'''Special Guests: Jordan Coulter, Hamish Tame, Lana Rowil 'Episode 6: The Race to the Final' Original Airdate: 29 April 2014 *'Test Shoot Winner: ' Olivia Donaldson *'Prize Winner: ' Olivia Donaldson *'Winning Team: ' Team Naomi *'Nominated for Elimination: '''Nikolina Kovacevic & Yaya Deng *'Eliminated: Nikolina Kovacevic *'''Special Guests: Yolande Waldock 'Episode 7: Final Walk' Original Airdate: 6 May 2014 *'Eliminated: ' Chantal Monaghan & Ruth Willmer *'Final Three:' Olivia Donaldson, Sarah Tilleke & Yaya Deng *'The Face:' Olivia Donaldson *'Featured Photographer:' Jez Smith *'Special Guests:' Lauren Young, Alex Noonan, Emma Hogan, Zac Posen Contestants (ages stated are at time of contest) Summaries : This contestant was part of Team Cheyenne. : This contestant was part of Team Naomi. : This contestant was part of Team Nicole. : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was eliminated. : The contestant quit the competition. : This contestant was a part of the winning team that episode. : This contestant was at risk of elimination. *In episode 7, Olay had to eliminate two of the girls, before the finale runway show, based on their interview and photo shoot. 'Campaign guide' *'Episode 1 photo shoot:' Glamorous editorial for Marie Claire *'Episode 2 commercial:' Circus-themed commercial for Max Factor's Excess Foundation *'Episode 3 photo shoot:' Sporty-chic online-campaign for Stylerunner *'Episode 4 runway:' Steven Khalil bridal runaway show at the Sydney Opera House *'Episode 5 photo shoot:' Lookbook and individual campaigns for Lespecs sunglasses *'Episode 6 photo shoot:' Online social media campaigns for Lexus *'Episode 7 photo shoot:' Ad camapaigns for Fresh Effects by Olay Post Show Careers * Anouska Freedman * Brittaney Johnston * Chantal Monaghan * Melise Williams * Natalie Roser * Nikolina Kovacevic * Olivia Donaldson * Ruth Willmer * Sarah Tilleke * Shenika Rule * Susan Yovan * Yaya Deng